


A hundred things to do before the age 18

by ursunnfromfb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursunnfromfb/pseuds/ursunnfromfb
Summary: "In general and in short, when I was 5 years old I started writing a list with things that I have to do before I’m 18. And I will be 18, as I counted earlier, in 10 months and twenty nine days!""What are you getting at, Bokuto-san?""I keep my promises. That means, the list must be done".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A hundred things to do before the age 18

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сотня дел до восемнадцати](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707029) by Geniusoff. 



> Author’s notes: I wanted to try writing something in this genre a long time ago. I even don’t remember when I started to think about it. And yes, before each part, there will be audio that matches the mood.
> 
> Translator’s notes: I am so grateful to my dear beta-reader Hailey. If she hadn’t helped me, I wouldn’t have been able to do it. Thank you so much, Hailey!!! Also about the schedule. I will try to post one part every 2-3 days.

**Asian Kung-Fu Generation — Re: Re:**

Monday is the hardest and the awfullest day. This fact Akaashi has learned since childhood. Then he understood, that only Monday spoils every week. And now Monday can’t be a good day too, when it’s the end of November and the weather is bad, because it gets dark early, and a school year is in full swing.

"I’m only on the second year" thought Keiji, leaving home. "Why do I have to suffer all this?".

The sky was dark, clouds were gathering, a strong wind was blowing. November isn’t as good as May. Akaashi quickened his pace to get to school as much earlier not to be into rain. It was feeling bad, like the whole world is closed and painted into a gray color. Everywhere multistory buildings are, which escalate the situation even more. The temperature was low many times, but it wasn’t snowing anyway: streets are really dirty with big puddles. This way it isn’t far to get a depression.

_Yes, it was an amazing begging of the day, the week, and the whole new life._

But the rain suddenly started and ruined all Akaashi’s plans. He had gone only a half of his way to school. Also he forgot his umbrella. So the rest of the way, he was going even slower, realizing the situation and being dripping wet. Maybe, it would be better if he told the school to go to hell, turned back to go home, and then told teachers that he was sick?

Not today. At first, Akaashi isn’t the type of student who doesn’t care about missed days, weeks or even months. At second, there was supposed to be a training that day, and the team can’t do something without their setter. Moreover, the trainer definitely would be mad about that. “Mad” is just sit and complain.

So, Akaashi finally got to academic building. He was so wet, that his a little bit curly unruly hair was perfectly straight that time, water dripped from the strands. He took off his jacket and left clothes in a wardrobe. Then he brush his hair not to look indecently (wet trousers weren’t so noticeable, so it wasn’t important) and went to the classroom. While he was going, he was pushed and almost knocked down few times. The reason of that was a call to class which was given earlier, than it was needed.

"Akaaaaaaashii" sounded the voice of the end of the corridor, and Akaashi understood that he’s in trouble. And definitely will be late for class. And something else will happen too. That’s why he tried to blend in with the crowd and get to his classroom. Bokuto swept past him, accidentally touched his shoulder, but didn’t realize his friend.

“Or I look too bad in mornings, or my hair changes everything” thought Akaashi, lying down on his table. The night before school wasn’t good, as usual. Why he sleeps so bad from Sunday to Monday probably will be a secret forever.

He was sleeping for the first and a half of the second lessons. By the third he decided to be more active. But he couldn’t focus: the view of the window was more interesting than anything, even he could describe that view in details from the end of the last year. Also Akaashi was thinking about the captain of the volleyball club, who was the greatest idiot in the whole world, and who was seeking for Akaashi since the first lesson. Probably, he has a good reason for this. Or something.

The lesson finally ended. It seemed to be endless. Keiji stood up, took his money to buy a soda, and went to the entrance of the classroom.

The fact about Bokuto-san number 28: if he can’t find his setter in morning, he will be sitting on the stairs in the North wing, which go to a basement. For all breaks. Until Akaashi comes.

Akaashi can state with confidence: about Bokuto a whole Wikipedia page could be written. And this page would be only about those things which he keeps in mind.

“How could I guess?” Akaashi chuckled when he saw a familiar head with protruding hair.

“Bokuto-san? Did something happen?” he quietly crept up behind and sat down on the step above. Not recently Koutarou would jump in surprise, swear three times and say that once he would call an exorcist. He had never called. But knowing Bokuto and his idiocy, he could make up a more stupid idea.

That time he just turned back and smiled.

“Noting specious, I just-” he tarried, clutching a notebook, which was taped together on two sides. Akaashi noticed immediately. “Not recently I was sorting things out and found some stuff”.

The setter wasn’t sure, but probably Bokuto’s face got more serious. That means it’s time to keep silent for a while, and give him time to formulate thoughts. And also in that time don’t press him to much, or he can get upset. Oh, these emotional issues.

But the captain was seemed to be dropped out of reality, looking at the wall in front of him. Keiji had a lot of patience, but curiosity and desire of knowing made him snap his fingers before Koutarou’s nose. The reaction was immediately.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, I mused” Bokuto? Mused? That’s interesting. “I found old boxes with clothes from elementary school. And a notebook. A very important notebook. In general and in short, when I was 5 years old I started writing a list with things that I have to do before I’m 18. And I will be 18, as I counted earlier, in 10 months and twenty nine days!”

“What are you getting at, Bokuto-san?”

“I keep my promises. That means, the list must be done” he sighed.

“And how many paragraphs are there, if it’s not a secret?”

_“About a hundred”._

Akaashi was about to choke on air. He couldn’t understand, what could 5-year-old Bokuto (who was even stupider, than now) write down. Also he tried to get a Bokuto’s child face out of his head.

“I’m getting at...” the captain finally looked up at the setter, embarrassing and running his fingers trough his hair, automatically scratching the back of his head. “Well, it’s... Like... Erm... Well, yeah”.

“Could you say specifically?” Keiji tried to say that much more softly. He didn’t want to upset the captain, who wasn’t all right already. “Say it like it is”.

“There’re a lot of things which I can’t do alone. Please, help me. At least a little. I mean, I wanted to say... _Would you like to do it with me?_ ”

A phrase Bokuto said in one breath and even shut his eyes, squeaking the end of this. It was like he offered Akaashi something indecent. A second of silence passed, and Bokuto opened one his eye, looking at Akaashi’s reaction.

_But Akaashi was zoned out._

He didn’t expect that at all. At first, these “things” seemed something personal for him, and if he was Bokuto, he wouldn’t share this with others. At second, Koutarou gad never told about his childhood, except of some stories about the patch on the face and neighbour’s cats. And at third, why is it so sudden right now?

Maybe, it’s really important for Bokuto.

“Fine, Bokuto-san. I agree” Akaashi nodded, confirming his phrase. He decided immediately. More immediately, than when he is thinking about passing to number four.

Bokuto brightened, suddenly jumped up from the stairs, smiled and hugged Akaashi, like he did something unbelievable.

“Thanks-thanks-thanks! Damn, I didn’t expect you to agree!” shouted Bokuto. His voice sounded everywhere on the floor. Then he hugged te setter tighter.

Akaashi thought it was his debt. Nobody knows what was the reason: feeling of vice-captain’s obligation, friendship with Koutarou, responsibility for him or his puppy dog eyes.

“Could I see what is there?”

“No!” Bokuto grinned slyly and recoiled from him, hiding the notebook behind. “You’ll find out as you go. We’ll start tomorrow!”.

The last phrase was sounded from another end of the corridor, where Bokuto was running in a second.

That moment he was like a little girl, who writes about non-reciprocal love and makes various stupid notes and drawings in diaries, hoping that it would help her. But who knows, maybe the captain have another passion except volleyball?

Akaashi understood, what he had done. Since that time, Monday became one of the awfullest days. But who can refuse Bokuto in something?

_Exactly. Everything happened on Monday._


End file.
